A radio-immunoassay for angiotensin II has been established in our laboratory. The characteristics of the antibody and the procedures for collection of samples and extraction of the angiotensin II for assay have been fully investigated and optimized. Values for normal subjects on various sodium intakes have been determined and they correlate well with those reported by others.